Best Day
by AminalLuv
Summary: Rory's typical Loganless day while he's in London ends up not so typical after all. One shot, song fic


**Title: Best Day**

**Summary: Takes place the summer after Partings. Rory's typical Loganless day ends up not so tyipcal. One Shot, Song fic.**

**AN: The song is _Thank You _by Dido. Please leave a review. Pretty please with a cherry on top :)**_

* * *

_

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall_

_it reminds me that it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad_

She sat by breakfast bar in the kitchen mindlessly stirring her coffee. Her head was pounding to the rhythm of the rain on the window behind her as she stared blankly into her mug. The day was getting off to a very bad start and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed and retreat back into her dream world where she could pretend that he was with her; where she could feel the weight of his lips on hers; where she could see his mischievous smirk and the twinkle in his cocoa brown eyes. At the thought of him she looked up at the framed photo on the wall nearby. She was wearing a sky blue ball gown and he was in a tuxedo. In one hand they each held an umbrella and with there free hand they held onto each other for dear life as they hung eternally in the air where the weight of the world couldn't find them. She remembered how scared she'd been that day and the words he'd used to coax her onto that platform: _It's your choice Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me it's one less minute you haven't lived_. He was right, life was meant to be lived. Sure, she wanted to be living every minute of it with him but he was five thousand miles away and that wasn't currently a possibility. He wouldn't want her moping; he wanted her to live every moment of her life with a passion. She wasn't ready to live this particular day quite so passionately, not with the massive hangover and the twinge of loneliness she carried around every minute she wasn't with him but for his sake she would try to have a good day.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_my head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the_

_day_

_and then you call me and it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad_

With a new sense of resolve she stood up to go get ready for work. She felt suddenly light headed and grabbed the counter to steady herself. Having a good day was going to be harder than she'd hoped. Why had she let Rosemary and Juliet talk her into going to the Pub with them, Colin and Finn? Oh yes, to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She should have known better than that by now but her friends were only looking out for her and she had had a good time while it lasted. She gulped down the last of her coffee; it was cold. How long had she been sitting there? Looking up at the clock she mumbled a few choice words under her breath. She was going to be late for work. She hurried back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

It was nearly mid-day and Rory sat at her desk in the Stamford-Eagle Gazette office drumming her fingers on the wood to the theme of Bonanza. The screen in front of her had almost no words on it at all. She couldn't focus on her article in the slightest. Although time, aspirin, water, and massive amounts of coffee had helped quell her hangover her concentration hadn't improved in the slightest. It seemed that having a good day was easier said than done. As she tried to force her mind to formulate the next sentence for her article she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She knew who it was instantly and a smile graced her face for the first time that day since looking at the picture from the Life and Death Brigade gathering.

"Hey there stranger," she said as soon as she flipped the cell open.

"Morning Ace." It was amazing how just the sound of his voice could change her whole outlook.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I need an excuse to call my favorite girl?"

"No, but you usually don't call until the evening."

"Well I can hang up and we can just wait till tonight to talk if you'd prefer," he teased.

"Well if you want the uncensored version of this conversation you should definitely call back later. But for now I'm just happy to hear your voice," she assured him.

"I'm glad. I actually don't have a whole lot of free time right now. I just wanted to call and tell you I loved you and to let you know that there will be a surprise waiting for you when you get home tonight."

"You know you don't have to get me things Logan." He was always sending her gifts and surprises. It was completely unnecessary but it was always nice to know that he was thinking about her.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Besides, I really think you're going to like this surprise, at least I certainly hope so." He sounded so happy. If doting on her gave him such pleasure who was she to deny him?

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to it. I should get back to work now and so should you but I'll talk to you tonight. I love you Logan."

"Love you too Ace." With that he hung up the phone but the sound of his voice still lingered in her ears and she knew her day was finally going to start looking up.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and_

_through_

_then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

_because you're near me and_

She ran towards the apartment building as the ran pelted down on her. How could she have been so stupid as to forget her umbrella at the office. As she approached the building George, the doorman can out to greet her, holding an umbrella up to shield her from the rain. It was silly of course, she was already soaking wet but he did it anyway. She thanked him politely as she entered the building. She got off the elevator and walked across the hall to her door, still soaking wet. She didn't care, she knew Logan's surprise was waiting for her and her mind was sifting through the endless possibilities. She entered the apartment but stopped short. He had been right, she really loved this surprise.

"Hey Ace," he greeted her, holding out a dry towel and offering it to her. She didn't have any clue how he'd known she'd need a towel but that was really the last thing on her mind. Running to him, she enveloped him in a massive hug and pressed her lips firmly to his, urging him to allow her tongue entry into his mouth- he happily obliged.

"You're getting me all wet," he told her when they finally broke their kiss.

"I could say the same thing for you?" she replied with a glint in her eye.

"Well then, maybe I should do something about that." He pulled her into him for another passionate kiss and within seconds they were headed towards the bed, leaving a trail of wet clothing in their wake.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life _

They lay in bed, their bodies pressed together, flesh against flesh. She had her head on his chest and was listening to his heart rate slow and feeling his breathing even out. Her fingers traced pattern idly on his bare stomach. "What'd you come home for?" she finally asked, tilting her head to try and get a look at his face.

"Guy Fawkes Day." She laughed softly before he continued on more seriously. "I just couldn't wait until Thanksgiving to see you," he assured her.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for the weekend," he told her. "I have to take a red-eye back to London Sunday night." She could hear the tinge of sadness in his voice and having to think about the shortness of the visit.

"Well then, we'll just have to make the next three days really count," she told him in a low sultry voice.

"That we will Ace," he agreed, raising his eyebrow. "That we will." And with that he flipped over pinning her to the bed and showering her with kisses.


End file.
